battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Garand
The is a semi-automatic battle rifle adopted by the United States Army as their official service rifle in 1936. Invented by Canadian American Immigrant engineer John Cantius Garand, It would be called "The Greatest Battle Implement Ever Devised" by General George S. Patton and serve the United States throughout World War II, The Korean War, and to some extent, Vietnam. It fires the .30-06 Springfield round which gives the rifle power comparable to bolt-action rifles utilized by other nations. The design was so revolutionary and effective that It was simply replaced by a modernized version, the M14 rifle in the late 1950s, descendants of the M14 are still in use today. The rifle utilized an en-bloc clip for loading, allowing an 8-round internal magazine capacity. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Engineer kit. The difference between semi-automatic rifles and their bolt-action counterparts is their superior rate of fire, while retaining the latter's high damage profile of a two-shot kill to the chest and one-shot kill to the head. While this improved fire rate gives the user more of an edge at close range compared to bolt-actions, players should still attempt to limit engagements to medium or long range. Spread wise, users will have to deal with spread increase per consecutive shot, requiring slight pauses between shots at longer ranges. Uniquely, semi-automatic rifles have deviation penalties while moving the crosshairs, however they are relatively minor and do not play much of a factor except at extreme range. Spread introduced by general movement and jumping is lower than bolt-actions, making the class slightly better for firing on the move. An important thing to note is that the M1 Garand cannot reload while there are still rounds in the magazine. One must have an empty clip in order to do so. When Compared its Japanese counterpart the Type 5, both guns have identical damage due to sharing the same projectile, as well as characteristics such as rate of fire, spread and recoil patterns. The M1 Garand has a faster reload by one second and a larger ammo pool by two rounds, while the Type 5 can hold two extra rounds in its magazine and can reload at any time. Gallery M1 Garand BF1942.png|The M1 Garand in first person File:BF1942_US_MARINE_M1_GARAND.png|A US Marine armed with an M1 Garand M1GarandBF1942Reloading.png|Reloading the M1 Garand. M1GarandBF1942.png|The M1 Garand idle. Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod In the pre-packaged World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam, the M1 Garand is one of the two options for the Assault, Anti-Tank and Engineer kits. It has the same model, animations, and damage as its Battlefield 1942 counterpart, including the inability to reload without completely exhausting the loaded en-bloc clip. Gallery File:BFVWWII_M1_Garand.PNG|The M1 Garand in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the United States Marine Corps Rifleman kit. It is a high-powered rifle, capable of killing foes in three rounds to the torso or a single round to the head. Like the Type 5 of the IJN rifleman kit, to which the Garand is the counterpart, the weapon has a low firerate and small magazine capacity, which can limit its effectiveness in close quarters when compared to the submachine guns. The M1 Garand can also mount a Bayonet or rifle grenades. Gallery battlefield_m1garand.jpg|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1943 at Iwo Jima M1 garand.jpg M1 Garand.jpg|A USMC Rifleman firing his M1 Garand. Battlefield-1943-xbox-360-085.jpeg|The M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the WWII M1 Garand is available to ''Battlefield'' veterans. It is an all-kit weapon. Like in Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand features a low rate of fire, moderate recoil, and high damage (on par with the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced), as well as a low magazine capacity. In many respects it is exactly the same as the M14 Mod 0, but with an approximately 33% longer reload time, as well as a slightly smaller magazine capacity. It has a few small advantages over the M14 however; a slightly higher amount of reserve ammo and clearer iron sights, to compensate for the lack of attachments. Like the M14 and G3 battle rifles, the M1 Garand's kills count towards the Assault Rifle Efficiency pins. Gallery WWII M1 Garand BC2.png|The WWII M1 Garand in first person. BC2 M1 IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the WWII M1 Garand is an all-kit weapon, and is exclusive to Battlefield veterans, just as in the base game. When compared to the rifle from the base game, the M1 Garand's rate of fire is 20 rounds per minute higher, which, although seemingly small, is a huge improvement in the rifle's close range performance as the wielder can fire much faster due to the reduced time between shots. The weapon's damage drop-off starts off at four meters, further than in it was in the base game and it has slightly less acute recoil. Its appearance has changed slightly to fit with the expansion's style. The metal pieces are more rusted and it is wrapped around with a cloth. Its sights have also changed, and are smaller, closer to those of the M14. In all other aspects, the M1 Garand retains exactly the same stats as the one from the base game. Gallery BFBC2V M1 Garand Rest.png|WWII M1 Garand. BFBC2V M1 Garand IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V M1 Garand Reload.png|Reloading. M1M14IronSight.png|A comparison of the M1 Garand's (left) and the M14's (right) iron sights M1GarandStatsBC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand's in-game stats evaluation WepCompareM1M14.png|Relevant comparison between the M1 - M14 m1render.jpg|The render of the M1 Garand. Trivia General *In Battlefield Vietnam's World War II mod and Battlefield 1942, the M1 Garand cannot be reloaded until all rounds have been fired. However, in Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it can be reloaded mid-clip. Battlefield 1942 *The M1 Garand's en-bloc clip is considered a "weapon" in-game, used as a basis for the clip ejection animation. It is given the name "riflebulletclip_m1" in the game files. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Before a patch, if the player made seven kills with this weapon, the game would incorrectly award the player a Submachine Gun Efficiency pin. This has since been fixed. *All kills achieved with the Garand used to show up as kills using the M1A1 Thompson in the player's stats, however this glitch has since been patched. *A picture on stat pages reveals the M1 Garand fixed with a bayonet, despite players inability to equip it let alone unlock it. Presumably if enabled, the bayonet would qualify as a weapon attachment in-game and would act similar. *In the weapons and stats menu, the M1 Garand is displayed mistakenly as the Japanese Type 5 rifle. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *It has scratched words on it saying: "Hired Killer" ''and ''"Blood Bye". Videos File:WWII M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes File:M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Operation Hastings in Squad Deathmatch mode file:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - WWII M1 Garand Reload Animations|First person reload animations in Bad Company 2 External links *M1 Garand on Modern Firearms References es:M1 Garand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Battle Rifles